


The Tree Escapade

by timmy_cardiac



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Oh God Yes, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_cardiac/pseuds/timmy_cardiac
Summary: Mallory stages a plot to scare Magnus on his birthday, but her plans don't go as expected.





	The Tree Escapade

Mallory felt for the lock in the dark. Behind her, T.J. clutched his bayonet and fidgeted. They had been picking at this stupid lock for twenty minutes. Their plan so far was to get everyone on Floor 19 to hide in Magnus' tree and scare him on his birthday, as soon as it was midnight. They hasn't planned for Halfborn to keep his door locked tonight. Mallory didn't even consider it. The idiot never locked his doors. Except for tonight. 

Finally, there was a soft click and the door opened. Mallory threw it open and barged inside, completely disregarding that rule about being quiet. She marched up to Halfborn's bed and kicked the frame until he stirred. 

The berserker squinted in the dark. "Ah," he said. "I have been awoken by a redheaded demon." 

Mallory kicked the bed again. "Get up, you oaf," she demanded. "Midnight is in fifteen minutes and we still have to pick up Alex."

Halfborn grunted and pulled himself up. "A waste of time, I say. Why not just wait until the morning?" 

"Because I said so," Mallory snapped, and stomped out into the hallway towards Alex's room, not waiting to see if either boy followed. 

By the time they caught up with her, Mallory was already opening Alex Fierro's door, which had thankfully remained unlocked. 

Mallory peeked her head in. "Alex?" she called softly. She had the reason to be more careful around Alex's room. The shapeshifter disliked being woken up early, and had a habit of throwing pottery at the head of the intruder. Mallory didn't think Alex would hurt her, but she wasn't too sure, especially since she had two utterly hopeless boys with her. That was something the two einharjar shared: a constant state of annoyance with stupid boys. 

When there was no response, Mallory pushed the door open wider. She didn't see any signs of movement from the room. There was no one in the bed, or the bathroom, or in the small pottery studio. 

"Where's Alex?" T.J. wondered aloud. "Maybe we should go look..."

Mallory checked her watch. Six minutes until midnight. "There's not enough time. We'll just have to go."

So they each grabbed a branch of the tree in Alex's front room and began climbing. Mallory knew for a fact that the tree in Magnus' room and the tree in Alex's were connected. They were also both connected to the World Tree, so she hoped they didn't end up in Muspellheim by accident. 

After a series of branches snagging on clothing and a string of non-stop complaining from Halfborn, the three teenagers made it to the top of Magnus' tree. They had to be extra quiet climbing down. 

When they were close enough to jump down without breaking any bones, T.J. whispered, "Is he here?"

Mallory tried to see through the leaves and the darkness. There was definitely someone in the bed, she knew that. But there was something off about it. A bulkier shape, maybe. But why would that be?

Oh. 

Oh. 

Mallory grinned wickedly. This was too good. Unbelievably good. She tried not to snicker as she thought about all the ways she could use this for blackmail. 

"What is it?" T.J. asked, trying to get a better look. Mallory pushed him away and started moving toward the trunk of the tree. 

"Come along, boys," she instructed breezily, already lifting herself higher. "It seems we will be waiting until tomorrow morning." 

She disappeared up the tree quickly, a smile on her face all the way up. She could hear T.J. and Halfborn following her, but she wondered if they had looked out and saw what she had: Magnus Chase and Alex Fierro, curled up and asleep in that bed.

**Author's Note:**

> magnus is the little spoon (:<


End file.
